killzonefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Killzone 3
Killzone 3 najnowsza gra z serii Killzone stworzona przez Guerrilla Games, akcja gry toczy się zaraz po wydarzeniach z Killzone 2. Gra wspiera technologię 3D oraz PlayStation Move. Fabuła Gra zaczyna się dokładnie w momencie, w którym zakończyło się Killzone 2. Imperator Visari nie żyje, a świat Helghan opanował całkowity chaos. Wszyscy walczą o władzę, knując wzajemnie przeciw sobie. Na czele tejże wojny domowej znajdują się dwaj najpotężniejsi mieszkańcy planety Helghan, a chęć dominacji doprowadza glob na skraj całkowitej zagłady. W samym środku tego piekła znajdują się zdziesiątkowane oddziały ISA, które w podbramkowej sytuacji starają się nie tyle wygrać wojnę, co przetrwać. Po ucieczce krążownika „Przymus” i katastrofie „Śmiałka” oraz „Nieustraszonego” kpt. Jason Narville rozkazuje ewakuację. Sześć miesięcy później Sev i Kowalski muszą dostać się do wraku „Śmiałka”, aby nawiązać kontakt z Ziemią, po czym musi pomóc w obronie obozu ISA. Gdy Seva i Narvilla pojmali Helgaści z pomocą przychodzi im Rico i Jammer. Po przebiciu się przez umocnienia Helgastów Sev i Rico przystępują do infiltracji zakładów zbrojeniowych Stahl Arms. Po brawurowej akcji uwolnienia Narvilla oraz innych więźniów Rico wraz Sevem rozpoczynają pościg za krążownikiem liniowym Jorhana Stahla. Podczas pościgu bohaterowie docierają na złomowisko, na którym czekają ich niemiłe niespodzianki. Po przebiciu się przez umocnienia Higów, Rico zauważa, że Narville i jego żołnierze są w potrzasku. Bohaterowie muszą przejąć stery ruchomej fabryki i ruszyć nią na pomoc Narvillowi. Po uratowaniu konwoju, ISA musi zniszczyć MAWLR-A i za pomocą kosmicznej windy dostać się na stację kosmiczną, z której rozpoczną kosmiczną bitwę w celu ocalenia Ziemi przed atakiem Helgastów. System trofeów Killzone 3 to bez wątpienia gra świetna i jak dla mnie najlepszy FPS na rynku, a platyna wymaga wszystkiego po trochę - skilla, szczęścia, determinacji, cierpliwości. Jednak zdobycie calaka jest sporo łatwiejsze niż w przypadku poprzedniej części serii. Sporo trofeów wpada wraz z postępem fabuły, jednak kilkanaście wymaga poświęcenia czasu danemu osiągnięciu. W multi nie ma sporo do zrobienia, nie ma też trofeum podobnego do tego z KZ2 - Valor Grand Cross, gdzie musieliśmy być w 1% najlepszych graczy tygodnia. Uzbrojeni po zęby - Ukończ trening bitewny Nie można pominąć. Trudność: 1/10 Udław się - Wyprowadź pierwszy brutalny atak wręcz Patrz na trofeum "Hand to Hand Master - Kill 50 Helghast using Brutal Melee" Trudność: 1/10 Żadnych świadków - Zniszcz wszystkie transportowce na autostradzie W sekcji Broken Highway musicie zniszczyć wszystkie transportowce. Nie będziecie mieć sporo czasu, więc gdy tylko ujrzycie transportowiec (czarno-czerwony statek) ostrzelajcie go z działka obrotowego zdobytego w poprzedniej sekcji. Po zniszczeniu wszystkich pucharek jest wasz. Trudność: 3/10 Sprątanie plaż - Zabij 40 helghańskich żolnierzy piechoty Musicie zabić 40 Higów na plaży Senlin. Co ważne, gra kumuluje zabicia, więc jeśli nie wpadnie za pierwszym razem, możecie odpalić ponownie sekcje i zdobyć kolejne fragi potrzebne do trofeum. Trudność: 2/10 Odpiłowanie - Zniszcz wszystkie pościgowe BWP W pewnym etapie twój czołg zaczną gonić pojazdy Higów, które z zamontowanymi piłami na dziobie będą chciały was dorwać. Masz za zadanie zniszczyć wszystkie goniące was takowe pojazdy. Wystarczy obrócić się działem do tyłu i skupić się na nich, a trofeum wpadnie bez problemu. Trudność: 2/10 Dymiące wraki - Zniszcz wszystkie czołgi na plaży Senlin Zniszcz 4 czołgi, które napotkasz na plaży Senlin. Nic trudnego. Trudność: 2/10 Trafiła kosa na kamień - Zabij łowcę głów w walce wręcz W sekcji Kaznan Deep musicie zabić łowcę głów w walce wręcz. Są to szybkie, dobrze opancerzone Higi, które biegną w naszą stronę, by zabić nas swoim sztyletem przymontowanym do ręki. Wystarczy wywołać alarm, i gdy już spotkacie łowcę uprzedzić go i zabić wręcz. Trudność: 2/10 Nie ma róży bez kolców - Zabij Helghasta przy użyciu purchawy Wystarczy w dżungli zabić Higa za pomocą purchawy, która wybucha, gdy w nią strzelicie. Będzie to wasz wielki sprzymierzeniec podczas robienia Never There - Sneak past Helghast. Zadanie jest tym łatwiejsze iż purchawa ma dość duże pole rażenia. Trudność: 1/10 Obrotowa rozwalka - Zniszcz wszystkie cele na platformach Wbrew temu co pisze w opisie pucharka nie należy niszczyć wszystkiego, ale tylko przewody paliwowe (charakterystyczny niebieski kolor) w sekcji Frozen shores, co jednak nie ułatwia naszego zadania. Musicie skupić się wyłącznie na przewodach, a strzelanie do Hellghastów pozostawcie renegatom. Jeśli nie wychodzi wam to po wielu próbach być może o wiele łatwiej będzie to zrobić w trybie kooperacji. Trudność: 5/10 Szybkie wyjście - Szybko ucieknij z platformy naftowej W sekcji Nillfrost Rig będziecie mieli 4 minuty na wydostanie się z platformy. Puchar wymaga od was tego, byście zrobili to poniżej dwóch minut. Niby to aż o połowę mniej czasu, jednak na najłatwiejszym poziomie można to zrobić nawet w minutę, co nie czyni tego trofeum wymagającym. Trudność: 2/10 W drobny mak - Zniszcz wszystkie szklane elementy w laboratoriach Po uwolnieniu Narville'a traficie do laboratoriów, w których musicie zniszczyć wszystkie szklane panele. Żmudne byłoby opisywanie każdego miejsca, w którym są, dlatego polecam poniższy filmik:http://trophyhunters.pl/poradniki/retail/Killzone-3/pelna/ Trudność: 2/10 Prosto w cel - Zabij pancernego StA-14 W sekcji Blind Yards po raz pierwszy spotkacie potężnie uzbrojonego Higa - pancernego. Trofeum wymaga od was byście zabili go za pomocą StA-14. Taktyka jest prosta - strzelać pancernemu w głowę, a gdy się obróci w pojemnik na plecach. Polecam zabrać ze sobą wymagany karabin w trakcie starcia z Higami, które poprzedza walkę z pancernym. Trudność: 3/10 Wyrównanie rachunków - Zabij 500 Helghastów Patrz na trofeum "Fight to the Last - Kill 1500 Helghast" Trudność: 1/10 Zapaśnik - Zabij 10 Helghastów brutalnym atakiem wręcz Patrz na trofeum "Hand to Hand Master - Kill 50 Helghast using Brutal Melee" Trudność: 1/10 Odłamkowy - Zabij 3 Helghastów jednym granatem odłamkowym Wbrew pozorom nie jest to łatwe trofeum, ponieważ Hellghaści uciekają gdzie pieprz rośnie na widok granatu, a i on nie ma wielkiej siły rażenia (około 3/4 siły rażenia purchawy). Dogodnym miejscem jest wrzucenie granatu do ciasnej sterowni ruchomej fabryki, gdzie Higi nie będą miały uciec i będą skazane na śmierć od wybuchu. Jednak przy odrobinie szczęścia możecie to zrobić naprawdę w wielu miejscach. Trudność: 4/10 Po jednym dla każdego - Zabij 3 Helghastów z pistoletu śrutowego bez przeładowywania Muszę przyznać, straciłem wiele nerwów przy tym pucharku. Polecam to zrobić w sekcji Rooftoop Showdown, gdzie będziemy mieć wymagany pistolet i sporo Higów do zabicia. Należy pamiętać, że broń pokazuje swą moc z bardzo bliskiej odległości i możecie mocno się zdziwić gdy Hig przeżyje strzał z 6 metrów. Trudność: 5/10 Sokole oko - Jeden nabój, jeden Helghast W sekcji Salach District będziecie mieli za zadanie zabijać snajperów. Zamiast tego po prostu strzelajcie do piechoty poniżej. Trudność: 2/10 Przybity przeciwnik - Przybij Helghasta do wybuchowego obiektu Na złomowisku spotkacie się z moją ulubioną bronią - kołkownicą. Musicie tak ustrzelić Higa by przebity trafił w wybuchający obiekt, np. beczkę z paliwem. Dogodnych miejsc jest bardzo dużo, więc problemów mieć nie powinniście. Trudność: 2/10 Własnoręcznie - Zabij innego gracza brutalnym atakiem wręcz Zabijcie wręcz przeciwnika w trybie multi. Bułka z masłem. Trudność: 1/10 Gracz drużynowy - Rozegraj grę jako członek oddziału Zaproście jakiegoś przyjaciela do gry i grajcie razem będąc w oddziale. Jeśli nie masz przyjaciół grających w KZ3 poproś kogokolwiek napotkanego by Ci pomógł. Trudność: 1/10 Sanitariusz! - Ulecz innego gracza Zagraj jako sanitariusz i wskrześ mocno rannego gracza. Może być to dość frustrujące, ponieważ polegli gracze odradzają się jak najszybciej po upływie trzech sekund od otrzymania ciężkich obrażeń, a właśnie w ciągu trzech sekund możemy wskrzesić kolegę z zespołu. Po jakimś czasie jednak na pewno nadarzy się okazja. Trudność: 2/10 Złota rączka - Napraw obiekt Zagraj jako inżynier i napraw jakikolwiek obiekt - wieżyczkę czy też skrzynię z amunicją. Trudność: 1/10 Kryjesz! - Zabij będąc w kombinezonie maskującym Pucharek ma dość nieprecyzyjny opis, bo po strzale nasze zamaskowanie znika. Dlatego zabij innego gracza będąc zamaskowanym W WALCE WRĘCZ. Trudność: 2/10 Pozdrowienia z Helghanu - Zabij w przebraniu Zagraj jako infiltrator i będąc zamaskowanym zabij przeciwnika. Trudność: 1/10 Wojna o wpływy - Przejmij taktyczny punkt odrodzenia Zagraj jako Taktyk i przechwyć punkt odrodzenia. Trudność: 1/10 Czas na kąpiel - Dojdź do rzeki Nie można pominąć. Trudność: 1/10 Na odsiecz Intruderom - Zniszcz łukowe BWP Nie można pominąć. Trudność: 1/10 Cichosza - Przekradnij się niezauważony przez teren Helgastów Jak w opisie trofeum. Pamiętajcie by korzystać z trawy, kucając w niej jesteście absurdalnie niedostrzegalni, walczyć wyłącznie wręcz i strzelając w głowę Higom. Korzystajcie z purchaw, które mogą zabić kilku przeciwników naraz. Nie zabijajcie za wszelką cenę napotkanych Higów, jeśli to możliwe omijajcie ich niepostrzeżenie. Bardzo przyjemny i klimatyczny pucharek. Trudność: 4/10 ISA TV - Nawiąż połączenie z Ziemią Nie można pominąć. Trudność: 2/10 Dominacja w powietrzu - Zabij 5 Helgastów z powietrza Gdy otrzymacie plecak odrzutowy zabawa rozpoczęta. Wzbijajcie się w powietrze i rozstrzelajcie zdezorientowanych wrogów nie stykając się z ziemią. Trudność: 2/10 Do smoczego leża - Dotrzyj do kolejki linowej Nie można pominąć. Trudność: 2/10 Ucieczka z więzienia - Uwolnij Narville'a Nie można pominąć. Trudność: 2/10 Co ma upaść, nie przeżyje - Zniszcz ATAC-a Nie można pominąć. Trudność: 2/10 Na lodzie - Zniszcz wszystkie piły lodowe i transportowce W sekcji Sharp Pursuit goniąc krążownik Stahla po prostu zniszcz wszystko, nie powinno sprawić problemów. Trudność: 2/10 Ty prowadzisz - Przejmij stery ruchomej fabryki Nie można pominąć. Trudność: 3/10 Podcięcie - Pokonaj MAWLR-a Nie można pominąć. Trudność: 3/10 Pedant - Zniszcz wszystkie elementy MAWLR-a Najtrudniejsze mini-wyzwanie w grze. Wymaga taktyki, rozsądku, skilla, refleksu, cierpliwości i szczęścia. Podobnie jak w Shattered – Destroy all the glass in the Labs pisanie o lokalizacji każdej z broni byłoby żmudne, polecam filmik:http://trophyhunters.pl/poradniki/retail/Killzone-3/pelna/ Trudność: 6/10 Piorunujące wrażenie - zabij 3 Helgastów jednym strzałem z StA5X Najlepsza metoda to strzał w odpowiednim momencie w kierunku drzwi po uwolnieniu Narville'a, jak nie wyjdzie możecie to zrobić w dalszej części laboratorium. Trudność: 2/10 Nadmiar siły - Zabij pojedynczego Helgasta strzałem z wyrzutni WASP w trybie bombradowania Po prostu wpakujcie w jedną sztukę Hellghasta artylerię WASPem. Trudność: 1/10 Dla każdego wystarczy - zabij WASP-em w trybie bombardowania 5 Helgastów na raz Tym razem musicie jednym strzałem z WASPa zabić pięciu Higów. Najlepsze miejsce do tego jest na tym filmiku:http://trophyhunters.pl/poradniki/retail/Killzone-3/pelna/ Trudność: 2/10 Podwójne kłopoty - dotrzyj do rzeki w trybie współpracy Patrz na trofeum "Stranded Together - Reach the Extraction Point in Co-op" Trudność: 2/10 Razem raźniej - dotrzyj do punktu ewakuacji w trybie wpółpracy Musisz w trybie kooperacji dojść do dżungli. Zaproście kogokolwiek z padem do gry i miłej zabawy. Trudność: 2/10 Skrzydła pilota - zabij przeciwnika używając plecka odrzutowego W Hali Turbin SE-6 dobądź jet packa i zabij gracza będąc w powietrzu, podobnie jak w Aerial Superiority - Kill 5 Helghast while in the air. Trudność: 2/10 Iron Man - zabij przeciwnika używając exobota Na mapie Corinth Highway wsiądźcie do Exobota i zabijcie gracza. Jeśli nie chcecie by uprzedził was kolega z zespołu idźcie do punktu zrzutu i czekajcie na 'dostawę'. Trudność: 1/10 Sprawa osobista - Zabij 1000 Helghastów Patrz na trofeum "Fight to the Last - Kill 1500 Helghast" Trudność: 2/10 Furia - Zabij 1500 Helghastów Może, ale nie musi wpaść przy robieniu platyny, osobiście zdobyłem to trofeum przy końcu przechodzenia gry na elite (grę przechodziłem dwa razy), ale wcześniej zajmowałem się "mini-wyzwaniami" (brązowe trofea ze specyficznymi wyzwaniami, które musimy wykonać w singlu), a tam też gra nalicza zabicia. Jeśli jakimś cudem trofeum wam nie wpadnie mając wszystkie pozostałe polecam po prostu grindować jakąś misję do skutku. Trudność: 3/10 Podrzynacz gardeł - Zabij 25 Helghastów brutalnym atakiem wręcz Patrz na trofeum "Hand to Hand Master - Kill 50 Helghast using Brutal Melee" Trudność: 2/10 Zabijaka - Zabij 50 Helghastów brutalnym atakiem Łatwe trofeum, które sprawiło mi masę frajdy. Jeśli konsekwentnie będziecie wykorzystywać okazje do zabicia w zwarciu Higa powinno wpaść w połowie gry przy pierwszym przechodzeniu, a nawet wcześniej. Trudność: 3/10 Zwycięstwo - Ukończ kampanię na elitarnym poziomie trudności Najtrudniejsze trofeum w grze, musimy ukończyć grę na poziomie trudności Elite. Wymaga to od nas skilla i bardzo dużo cierpliwości, bo pewne miejsca są bardzo irytujące i możemy w niejednym utknąć na kilkanaście minut ginąc raz po razie. Jedyne co mogę poradzić to nie spieszyć się, walczcie na dystans gdy tylko się da, wtedy macie większe szanse na przeżycie; zawsze zabijajcie jako pierwszych Helghastów którzy noszą broń przeciwpancerną; w odpowiednich momentach używajcie granatów, które płoszą przeciwników ukrytych za osłonami; unikajcie walki wręcz, ponieważ często zanim dobiegniecie do Higa postrzeli was wystarczająco, byście zginęli. I oczywiście nie poddawać się. Grunt to cierpliwość i wszystko naprawdę da się przejść. Trudność: 8/10 Wielki Szlem - Wygraj grę w trzech trybach wieloosobowych Łatwe trofeum, które wpadnie po tym gdy wygramy w każdym trybie gry. Z początku może przerazić, ale spokojnie, nie musicie być na pierwszym miejscu w każdej z rozgrywek, wystarczy, że nasza drużyna wygra. Trudność: 2/10 Wracajmy do domu - Zniszcz krązownik Stahla Wpada po ukończeniu gry. Nie można ominąć. Trudność: 4/10 Platyna Gratuluje! Kategoria:Seria Killzone